


Inhumans

by ethernalbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angelic Powers, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Demonic Powers, Ethical Dilemmas, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ+ relationships, Legends, Murder Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Religion, Rituals/Magic, Runes, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, Vigilantism, Violence, War, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethernalbane/pseuds/ethernalbane
Summary: Unseen.Undivided.Unstoppable.Notorious for opposing the very laws that govern the Shadow World, the Saints have made their mark. Faceless members in society, they deem it their purpose to fight for the rights of Downworlders. And with the Circle rising once again, they may be the very thing keeping the people alive.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Original Male Character(s), Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood/Original Female Character(s), Magnus Bane/Original Male Character(s), Original Character/Original Character, Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts
Kudos: 2





	Inhumans

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything Shadowhunters related; TV show, movie, books, etc! Pretty upsetting, I know. I also do not own any recognizable/copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned. I just like to play with the awesomeness that are the characters and their stories! I do however claim the rights of my original character(s) and their plots.
> 
> That being said, this story will be Original Character centric, as my main character(s) and the POV you will mostly be reading from, is a character(s) I've created. My original character(s) will have their own take on the Shadow World and their own experiences.

"All men dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds, wake in the day to find that it was vanity: but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act on their dreams with open eyes, to make them possible."

\- T.E. Lawrence

**The Cast**

Rome Flynn as Adriel

Brenton Thwaites as Aamon

Ana de Armas as Milan

The rest of the cast as their respective characters.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always encouraged and adored! Seriously. I'd love to know your thoughts throughout this writing process! If you feel as if I'd feel annoyed with a review on every chapter, don't! Feedback feeds my muse, as any other authors. And if you're a silent reader, you are still just as appreciated!


End file.
